Shizuru, Once Again
Shizuru, Once Again is the fourth episode of Shinkon Gattai Godannar. Shizuru has a shower and a bath scene. Synopsis The episode begins in a flashback with a younger Shizuru practicing in the Dannar Base's shooting range, despite her best efforts, Shizuru is unable to hit a bullseye on the target. Goh enters and offers some advice to Shizuru, telling her to relax and relieve her tension. The scene then shifts back to the present, in the same shooting range, where Shizuru accurately shoots every bullet into the target, awing Anna, when she asks how did she get so skilled, Shizuru replies "You Anna should know this already." Later, Anna spots Morimoto and Hayashi presumably getting intimate, she leaves them to their privacy but is quickly accosted by the two to show that Morimoto was just thanking Hayashi for a bento lunch (albeit in an exaggerative way). Anna begins socializing with the crew. Not long afterwards, Goh comes in and sees Anna, thinking that she's slacking off, Goh berates her for her irresponsible nature, and Anna runs away, angry. The other mechanics quickly explain the situation, and Goh, realizing the misunderstanding, rushes to apologize to her. Shizuru finishes her exercise at the gym but passes by Anna and Goh, observing them from a distance. The two make a vow to protect the world together, and Shizuru, visibly despondent, returns to her room. She receives video messages from her acquaintances, one of them being a bespectacled man asking to meet with her, presumably for some business deal. Much later, A Mimetic Beast strikes the city shortly after devastating Oasis Base. Kiriko and Kagemaru contemplate on how to deal with this creature when the time comes. Not much later, the Beast attacks. Anna and Goh engage it, but to no avail, due to a type of self-regenerating organ utilized by the creature. After the battle, a worried Shizuru comes in, and, in a fit of anger, slaps Anna for failing to protect him. Later, Shinobu reveals Shizuru's meeting with the bespectacled man and the possibility that she is quitting her duties. Anna rushes to the shooting range and confronts Shizuru about this information. Shizuru ignores her queries, but when Anna obstructs her view, intent on getting answers. When Anna doesn't budge, she shifts to the side and fires her gun at the target, the shock causes Anna to faint, and Shizuru quickly takes her to the infirmary. Once inside and alone, Shizuru allays Anna's fears about her quitting, but warns her that she will hold Anna responsible for any injury Goh sustains and that Anna must shape up or ship out. Much later, Kiriko formulates a plan to destroy the Mimetic Beast: They will lure it out, attach an explosive onto the beast's regenerative organ, the bomb will destroy the organ, rendering the Beast's healing abilities nullified, at which point Shizuru, on board Core Gunner, will kill the creature from afar. Once the operation begins, Anna begins with drawing the creature out by blasting a Gravity Bomber into the ground directly in the path of the beast, Shizuru and Core Gunner take position behind some trees. The Beast emerges and engages in a fierce fight with Neo-Okusaer, with some difficulty, Anna plants the bomb, unfortunately, the detonator was damaged by the beast in the initial battle and was now completely inactive. When all hope seems lost, Goh and Dannar suddenly appear and jump into battle, altering the plan somewhat, Dannar distracts the beast long enough for Shizuru to snipe the bomb and destroy the regenerating organ, Anna and Goh merge their robots and finish the Beast off. Shizuru congratulates Anna and Goh for a job well done with a confident smile. The episode ends with another flashback, revealing that Shizuru once held feelings for Goh during her younger days, but was unable to express them due to Mira, the scene briefly shifts to a comatose Mira before fading to credits. Category:Episodes